peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Industry
Pink Industry were a post-punk band from Liverpool formed by Jayne Casey after her previous band Pink Military split up in 1981. Her new band was more electronically oriented and contained Ambrose Reynolds (who had played with Casey in Big In Japan in the 1970s, and was an early member of Frankie Goes To Hollywood), the duo initially using several other musicians, later becoming a trio with the addition of Tadzio Jodlowski. The band's sound was described by Trouser Press as "like Siouxsie Sioux fronting Japan". The band's first release was the Forty-Five EP featuring lead track "Is This The End?", released in February 1982. The band's debut album, Low Technology, was released the following year, reaching number 12 on the UK Independent Chart. A second album, Who Told You You Were Naked, followed later the same year, and peaked at number nine on the Indie chart. Between 1982 and 1984, the band recorded four sessions for Peel. After a two-year gap since their previous release, the band returned in 1985 with the New Beginnings album. A final single was released in late 1987, the band splitting up around the same time. Casey subsequently concentrated on a television career. On January 28th 2012, Pink Industry (Jayne, Ambrose and support band) reunited for an exclusive concert in São Paulo, Brazil, in the Cine Joia venue. Scott Sinfield of sic Magazine said of the band: "Pink Industry primarily recorded at Ambrose’s home, and whilst their sound was often sparse – or rather, spacious – it didn’t sound particularly lo-fi. They were clearly very adept engineers and producers of their own music....They are, for me, quite simply one of the best bands of the 1980s whose music stands up as well today as it did when it was first released." https://www.sicmagazine.net/4461/pink-industry-new-beginnings/ Links to Peel JP booked the band for four sessions and called New Thing from the second "absolutely topping." His enthusiasm was not shared by his listeners, who voted for none of the band's material in the Festive Fifty, and some of their session material is only available as a bonus CD on a limited edition Brazilian box set. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *Four sessions, #3 produced by Dale Griffin. #1, #3 (minus Send Them Away) and #4 available on New Naked Technology 2010 - Collector's Edition) (Wave). *Jayne Casey also two sessions with Pink Military, one with Big In Japan. 1. Recorded: 1982-01-04. First broadcast: 18 January 1982. Repeated: 08 July 1982. Enjoy The Pain also on Karl's Tape - Early February 1982. *The Final Cry / Tomorrow / Enjoy The Pain 2. Recorded: 1982-10-25. First broadcast: 16 November 1982. Repeated: 01 December 1982 (also on KevH Tape 55 and Peel Tape Spring 1982). *New Thing / I've Lost My Mind / Creaking Doors / Holy Shit-There's A Survivor 3. Recorded: 1983-08-13. First broadcast: 23 August 1983. Repeated: 07 September 1983, 29 September 1983 *Don't Be Anyone's Fashion / Taddy Up / Send Them Away / Two Cultures / This Is The Place 4. Recorded: 1984-04-25. First broadcast: 08 May 1984. Repeated: 23 May 1984 *Piano Ping / Pain Of Pride / Don't Let Go / No Defence Other Shows Played *31 January 1982 (BFBS): Is This The End (12" - Forty-Five) Zulu *07 February 1982 (BFBS): Don`t Let Go (album - Low Technology) Zulu *14 February 1982 (BFBS): Final Cry *26 February 1982 (BBC World Service): Is This The End (12" - Forty-Five) Zulu *22 September 1982: 'Enjoy The Pain' (cassette) *20 February 1983 (BFBS): Enjoy The Pain (album - Low Technology) Zulu *21 February 1983: New Aims (LP - Low Technology) Zulu *21 February 1983: Don't Let Go (LP - Low Technology) Zulu *26 February 1983 (BFBS): New Aims (album - Low Technology) Zulu *26 February 1983 (BFBS): Don`t Let Go (album - Low Technology) Zulu´ *26 February 1983 (BFBS): Savage (album - Low Technology) Zulu *24 July 1985: 'Pain Of Pride (LP-New Beginnings)' (Zulu) *04 November 1987: Don't Let Go (12") Cathexis *10 November 1987: Don't Let Go (12") Cathexis *13 November 1987 (BFBS) / Peel 074 (BFBS): 'Don't Let Go (12")' (Cathexis Recordings) *13 November 1987 (BBC World Service): Don't Let Go (12") Cathexis Recordings *02 February 1991: Don't Let Go (album - Low Technology) Zulu External Links *Wikipedia *AllMusic *Discogs Category:Artists